Sadie Murphy Sodapop love story 1
by greaserlover
Summary: Sodapop falls for the new girl sadie. OC
1. Sadie Murphy A sodapop love story 1

The Outsiders (Sadie Murphy) –A Sodapop Love Story

Sodapop P.O.V

Everyone knows that I fell in love with a girl named Sandy, but what you don't know is that I had another girlfriend before her. Her name was Sadie Murphy and she was the most toughest, next to Dally, greaser ever. She had curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was really cute, but wore to much make up. What she and I had, I wouldn't call it love. It was more like friends with benefits. Sadie wasn't just my girlfriend, but a member of the gang. She loved to watch Ponyboy run track and she also loved watching him dream. She loved playing football with Darry and getting drunk with Two-bit. She was also very good with cars like Steve and had the longest record with the police like Dally. Sadie looked up to Dallas Winston like he was her bother. He would always protect her even though she didn't need it. Sadie also was the only one besides Pony and Dally to get Johnny talking. They understood each other and I never new Why, until I found out her secert.

-Hoped you like it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next one, but if you have any ideas of how to put Sodapop and Sadie together message me and I will give you thecredit. Sorry this one is short -Greaserlover


	2. Sadie Murphy A Sodapop love story 2

The gang was hanging out at the park waiting for Sadie to show up, so that they can start playing football. They usually didn't hang out at the park unless they were play football. The park was left for the lovers and kids, but it was fall and no one went to the park when it was cold, so they were okay.

"Where is she? We told her to be here an hour ago." Steve said "You know how girls are. I'm guessing she is with Curly, her boyfriend." Dally answered. "I don't know about you guys but I hate seeing Sadie with that guy." Sodapop said. "Someone sounds jealous." Two-bit said to Soda, with a smirk on his face. "I'm not jealous." Sodapop said back. "Oh please Sodapop; she is all you talk about at home. You liked her since you were 10 and she was 9, the day she got her first boyfriend. You said she is the toughest and tuffest girl you ever met." Ponyboy said. "Shut up Ponyboy or that will be the last thing I ever tell you." Soda said as his ears were turning red."Speaking as kind of like her brother, I think she can do better then you." Dally said. "Oh thanks Dallas. You would let her go out with Curly Shepard but not me?" Soda asked. "I never said I wouldn't let her go out with you and I told Curly that if he ever hurts her I would beat the crap out of him." Dally answered.

"I agree with Soda, I don't think that Shepard is a good guy for Sadie. I think she should be with Sodapop." Johnny said. "Thank you Johnny." Sodapop said putting his arm around Johnny Cade. "No offense to you guy or any thing, but I think you don't know nothing about girls." Darry said. "I know more then you think." Sodapop told his brother. "What does that suppose to mean?" Darry asked. "I'm just saying I'm no innocent." Soda answered. "Okay that enough. I don't want to know anything else about my kid brother's love life." Darry said.

Just then they all heard a "Hey." and saw two girl's running towards them. "Is that Sadie?" Ponyboy asked. "I think so." Dally answered. When Sadie got closer she told them the whole story as they all heard sirens in the background."Hey guys, the fuzz are after me and Evie. We took something from the DX station with out paying. you got to help hide us." Sadie said. "All right. Come on." Darry said. Then they all ran back to the Curtis's house. When they got inside Sadie and Evie fell on the couch and started cracking up laughing. "What the hell were you thinking Sadie? If the Fuzz ever got you..." Dally started to say but Sadie cut him off. "Oh shut up Dal. You're just jealous because if it was you, the cops would have all ready gotten you 3 blocks ago. Looks like I'm not as good as Two-bit with stealing things." Sadie said. "What did you steal?" Sodapop asked. Then Sadie went into her pocket and pulled out a pack of Camels cigarettes. "The fuzz are after you for a pack of cigarettes?" Two-bit asked crocking an eyebrow. "Yep. I didn't have the money for it, so Evie here flirted with the cashier as I tried to get them, but he didn't fall for it and when he saw me, Evie and I bolted out of there so fast." Sadie said.

"By the way guys, this is my friend Evie. Evie these are the guys I told you about." Sadie said. Then she pointed to each one of them and said there names. "That's Dallas, Johnny, Two-bit, Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop, and Steve." "I know who you are. You where in my history class two years ago." Steve said. "Yea. How did you remember?" Evie asked. "Who can forget that Pretty face?" Steve said back as Evie blushed. "Well since you only to cigarettes, the cops should stop looking for you in an hour." Dally said. "I can't wait that long. I have to be home soon." Evie said to Sadie."I can take you home." Steve said. "Okay, but How do you have your license when you're only 15?" Evie asked him. "I don't have my license, but I have my permit and besides I know a car from the inside to the out. I got my truck out side" Steve said. "Okay then lets go." Evie said getting off the couch. "Bye Sadie. Nice to meet you guys." Evie said as she walked out the door. "Be back in a few." Steve said fallowing Evie. Then they were gone.

"I thought we where going to play football? How can we if Sadie can't go outside?" Johnny asked."Don't worry Johnny. I have a plan. Ponyboy can i borrow a t-shirt?" Sadie asked. "Yea. Let me go get one." Ponyboy said as he got up to get the t-shirt. Sadie took off her jean jacket and put it on the couch. Then she took off the scarf that was around her neck and used it to put up her hair. After that Sadie took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Ponyboy came back with a t-shirt in his hands. Sadie asked pony for a t-shirt because he was the youngest Curtis and not as build as Darry and Sodapop are, so his t-shirt would fit her better. "Here" Ponyboy said handing Sadie the t-shirt. "Thanks." Sadie said back. Then she took off her pink t-shirt and put the green one that Pony gave her on. The guys whistled at her as she took off her pink-t because she was only in her bra. "Oh please, like you guys never seen a girl in a bra before." She said to them "I haven't" Pony said. "Well enjoy it because that's the last girl you are going to see in there bra for a long time." Darry said. They all laughed as Sadie pulled the shirt over her head.

Just then Ponyboy's, Darry's, and Sodapop's mom walked in the door with bags from the store in her hands. (Remember this is before there parents died and before Johnny got jumped by Bob.) "What's so funny" Mrs. Curtis asked. "Nothing mom." Darry said getting up to help with the bags. "Hi Mrs. Curtis." Sadie said. "Hi Sadie. Why are you wearing Ponyboy's Shirt?" Mrs. Curtis asked. "I'm hiding." Sadie answered. Then Mrs. Curtis gave her a confused look. "It's a long story." Sadie said to her. "I hope you're not getting into any trouble." Mrs. Curtis said again. "Only a little." Sadie said. Mrs. Curtis just smiled. "So what are you guys doing today?" Mrs. Curtis asked. "You know Hanging out and playing football." Two-bit answered. "Well why don't you guys go do that and I will have supper ready when you are done. Would Two-bit, Sadie, and Dally like to stay for supper?" she asked. "I would like to." Two-bit said. "What about you two, Sadie and Dally." Mrs. Curtis asked again.

"No thank you" Sadie and Dally said at the same time. "I'm going to hunt for some action tonight." Dally said. "Yea and I need to talk to Curly." Sadie said. "Talk to Curly, About what?" Soda asked. "Sodapop don't be rude." Mrs. Curtis said. "No it's okay. I need to talk to him because I don't think we are working out." Sadie answered Sodapop's question. "Oh." Soda said trying not to smile. After that Steve walked into the house. "Hey y'll." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Steve. I'm guessing Evie gave you her number." Sadie said. "Yep." Steve said again. "Steve can you stay for supper." Mrs. Curtis asked one last time. "I would love to." Steve said. "Are we going to play football now or what?" Pony asked. "Yea lets go" Dally said. Then they all ran out the front door.

Since Darry was the best out of everyone, Sadie, Ponyboy, and Johnny got him on there team. Later there team won and the gang was sitting in the park and having a smoke. "The only reason you guys won was because of Darry." Soda said. "oh Sodapop you're just jealous because you know that all 4 of us are better at football then you are." Sadie said. "You are going to be sorry you said that." Soda said back. Then he went after Sadie. Sadie screamed then said "You got to catch me first." They both started running around in a circle as the rest of the guys laughed there heads off. Soda finally tackled Sadie into a mud puddle. Then they both were rolling around in the mud and throwing it at each other. When they settled down Soda's eyes met hers. Looking into his eyes, Sadie realized she really liked Soda and even though she had a boyfriend she was crushing hard on Sodapop. Who couldn't like Sodapop? He was a dream with his light brownish golden hair and his big blue eyes. He looks like a movie star.

Soda leaned in to kiss Sadie, but before he could he heard his mother call "Supper's ready." Soda rolled over on his back and said "I'm sorry." Then he got up and put his hand out to help Sadie up. "It's okay. I have to go anyway. Hey Dally can you give me a ride to find Curly?" Sadie asked. "Sure Sadie baby." Dally said Then They both got into Buck's t-bird. "See y'll tomorrow" Sadie said from the front set. "Bye" Everyone said back. Then Dally zoomed down the rode.


	3. Sadie Murphy A Sodapop love story 3

Dally took Sadie to where the Shepard's gang usually hung out at. It was a dark alley. If Curly was anywhere he would be there. Sadie got out of the T-bird as Dally was asking her a question.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. "Dally please. It's not like I never been down this alley before, and I don't need you to come with me to break up with Curly. It wouldn't be the first time I broke up with someone." Sadie answered. "I was just checking. Well if you need me I will be around so just yell." Dally said. "Okay dal. See you later." Sadie said. "Tell me what happens." Dally said again."Bye" Sadie said. Then Dally drove off. Sadie started walking down the alley. She was about to turn the corner when Tim Shepard came around. (Curly's brother and leader of the Shepard's gang).

"Hey Tim. Have you seen Curly?" Sadie asked. "Yea he's around the corner." Tim said and for some reason he had a smirk on his face. Sadie thought that was weird. "Okay I will talk to you later then." She said with a confused look. "Bye." Tim said and started walking again. When Sadie turned the corner she found out why Tim was smirking. When she turned the corner she saw Curly making out with another Girl. "CURLY!" Sadie yelled as soon as she saw them. Curly and the other girl pulled apart and Curly looked at Sadie. Sadie Started running and she heard Curly call her name but she didn't stop. As Sadie was running she ran past Dally and Tim who were talking. That was when Curly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Sadie, wait!" Curly said. Sadie turned around and slapped him across the face really hard. Dally and Tim ware watching the whole thing. "How could you do this to me?" Sadie asked. Then she took off the ring Curly gave her the day he asked her to be his girlfriend and throw it on the ground. "Here you can have this piece of tin back because it's the last time it's going on my figure."Sadie said and started running again.

"Sadie Wait?" Sadie heard Dally say, but she didn't wait. She wanted to be alone and she knew that Dallas couldn't catch her with out a car, so she kept running. When she knew that she had lost Dally she slowed down. For the next hour, Sadie walked around the east side of Tulsa. She was pretty tired and decided to go back to the Curtis's house, When a blue mustang was coming down the rode. It was a nice car, so Sadie knew they had to be a Soc. She started walking a little faster, when they the blue mustang pulled up in front of her and the Socs got out.

"Hey, Baby." One said. "Don't hey baby me." Sadie said back giving them a dirty look. There were five of them. They wear madras sweaters and looked like the Beatles with there hair cuts. The one that called her Baby was wearing rings. He seemed to be the leader of their gang. "What is that dirty look for?" The leader asked. Sadie kept on walking, but soon they were all around her. "He asked you a question." Another one asked. "Do you want to know what it's like to have a good time?" The leader asked again."NO." Sadie screamed and tried to brake through them, but they had her pinned against the brick wall, that was behind her, in a second.

"DALLAS." Sadie screamed, but the soc with the rings covered her mouth. Sadie saw an empty bottle by her foot and tried to get it, but couldn't reach. She bit the Soc's hand and then the Soc hit her over the head hard with his rings. Sadie got a cut and a bruise over her eyebrow. "You shut up and I won't hurt you." the soc said. He started going up her shirt. Sadie closed her eyes and hoped that Dally would come around and save her. When Sadie opened her eyes, she saw someone grab the soc that had her pinned and started punching him. When she saw more clearly, she saw that it was Dally. Sadie grabbed the empty bottle that was by her foot and popped open the bottom.

"Dally, stop." Sadie said as she got off the ground. Dally stopped punching the Soc and walked over to Sadie. "Why?" He asked, but Sadie didn't answer. She watched as the soc that dally was punching got off the ground. Sadie held the popped bottle the way Curly taught her how to hold a switch blade. "Why don't you get out of our territory?" Sadie said to the Soc. "Yea and the next time you want a girl, pick up your own kind." Dally said. "Well at least are kind ain't dirt." the soc said. "HEY! Get out of here before I cut you to pieces." Sadie yelled. "This isn't the end." The soc said again. "No it's not. It's just the beginning." Dally said back. Then he and Sadie watched as the blue mustang drove away.

As soon as they were out of site, Sadie dropped to her knees and started picking up the pieces of glass, but what she really was doing, was trying to find the fact that she was close to tears. She never cried, and you never cried in front of Dallas Winston. "Sadie, are you okay? What happen?" Dally asked. "Dally if you hadn't been there, they would of..." Sadie started to say, but this time Dally cut her off. "I know what of done. Why did you run off on Curly like that?" He asked. "Because I found him making out with another girl." Sadie answered. Dally started cussing. Then he looked at Sadie and Said. "Come on. We're going to the Curtis's house to clean up your cut." After that he helped her up.

The ride over to the Curtis's house was silent. They both were think of what would of happen to Sadie if Dallas never showed up. Pretty soon they were at the Curtis's house and walking into the front door. "Anyone home?" Dally yelled as he walked through the door. "In Here Quiet, Mrs. Curtis is sleeping." They heard Mr. Curtis say form the kitchen. Sadie walked into the kitchen and saw the whole gang and Mr. Curtis playing poker. "Jesus Sadie, What happen to your eye?" Mr. Curtis asked. After he said that everyone looked at Sadie. "She got jumped by some soc, after she found Curly making out with another girl." Dally answered for her. "Sit down here and let me take a look at it. Ponyboy go get the first aid kit." Mr. Curtis said. Sadie and Pony both did what they were told. By this time everyone was standing around Sadie looking at her cut. "Why don't we give her some room guys?" Mr. Curtis said, so everyone left the room, except Mr. Curtis and Sodapop. Ponyboy came in the room and handed his father the first aid kit then also left the room. Mr. Curtis opened up the first aid kit and pulled out some rubbing alcohol.

"This might sting a bit." He said putting some alcohol on a cotton ball. Then he gently rubbed it on Sadie's cut. "That stings a lot!!!!!" Sadie yelled as she jumped out of the chair. "Here try this." Sodapop said as he took Sadie's head and blew on her cut. Sadie look up at him as he was doing this and her heart started beating really fast. "Better?" Sodapop asked. "Yea thank you." Sadie said quietly. "Your welcome." Soda said with a smile. Mr. Curtis finished bandaging up her cut. After that he went to put the first aid kit away. Sadie and Sodapop went into the living room with the other. "Okay boys and girl, I'm going to bed now, so no monkey business and Two-bit there still better be 5 cans of beer in the ice box when I wake up tomorrow." Mr. Curtis said walking out of the bathroom. Two-bit smiled as everyone else said good night.

"Well, I better go too." Dally said as he was getting off the couch. "Sadie, do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked. "No, I don't want to go home yet." Sadie answered. "Okay then, have one of the guys walk you home and call me when you get there. I will be at Buck's tonight, And Johnny stay out of trouble." Dally said "Okay, Dal." Sadie and Johnny said at the same time. Then Dally was gone. For the next hour the gang played poker. Sadie didn't feel like playing so she just watched Mickey Mouse. Soon everyone got bored and was sitting on the floor in the living room thinking what they should do. "Hey I know, let's play truth or dare." Two-bit said. Everyone said yes besides Sadie. "Why not?" Steve asked. "Because every time we play truth or dare, I end up have to kiss all of you and I'm Sick of it." Sadie answered as she got up and stormed out the door. A few seconds later sodapop came out. "Hey, you okay." he asked as he sat down next to her on the steps. "Yea, I guess." Sadie answered. "You look tired and you had a long day. Do you want me to walk you home?" Sodapop asked "Can you?" Sadie asked back "Yea, just let me get my coat." Soda answered. He went inside and when he came back out him and Sadie started walking.

"I'm sorry about what Curly did to you. I think any guy would have to be an out of his mind to let you go." Soda said as he and Sadie were walking. "Oh Soda, that's so sweet." Sadie said. "Are you sure that you are okay?" Sodapop asked again. "Yea, I think it's just PMS." Sadie said. "I didn't need to know that, but thank you for the info." Soda said with a disgusted look on his face. Sadie started laughing. "That's what I love about you, you can make anyone grin." she said as they were walking up to her house. "Before Sadie went through the front gate Soda stopped her."Sadie listen. I really, really like you and I know that you just broke up with Curly and all, but I can't hide it any more. I had been jealous of every guy you ever dated since you first started dating. I can't stand to see you with another guy." Sodapop said. "Well, Soda I have a secret too. I had liked you for that long also, but I always thought you were to good for me." Sadie said. Sodapop smiled."Sadie Murphy, Will you be my Girl?" He asked. "Do you even have to ask?" Sadie asked back.

Just then Sodapop pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Sadie felt like she was in the clouds. She loved the way Soda kisses her. Most guys she kissed where rough kissers, but nit Soda. He kissed her long and soft. They didn't pull away until they both heard a crash coming from inside Sadie's house. "What was that?" Soda asked. "Umm, I'm guessing my mom; you know how clumsy she can be. I should go help her clean up what ever it is that she dropped. Well see you tomorrow. Good night." Sadie said really fast. She kissed Sodapop one more time and ran inside. Sodapop touch his lips as her thought about the kiss he always wanted and finally got. He walked home that night, smiling ear to ear


	4. Sadie Murphy A Sodapop love Story 4

The day after Sodapop asked Sadie to be his girl, was Monday. This meant school. (This was before he dropped out.) Sadie was a freshman and did really good in school. Everyone thought that it was funny that tough hood like Sadie, could get good grades. She tutored Johnny sometimes too. All the teachers thought he was stupid and didn't see why she was wasting her time, but Sadie knew that Johnny wasn't stupid. He was just slow and once he got things he loved to explore them. She also tutored Sodapop because the only thing he was passing was Gym and mechanics, but he wouldn't sit still long enough for Sadie to help him. Sodapop, Steve, and Two-bit were sophomores even though Two-bit was 17. He just went to school for kicks. Darry graduated a year before, but Mr. and Mrs. Curtis didn't have enough money to send him to college, so he took a year off to work and save money. Ponyboy was in 8th grade even though he was only 12. He was the smartest of them all and had skipped a grade in grade school. Dally had dropped out when he was 10 the same day he moved to Tulsa.

When Sadie walked outside, to walk to school, Sodapop was in front of her house waiting for her. "Hey, Sadie baby." he said. "Hey Pepsi cola. Where is the rest of the greasers?" Sadie asked walking up to him and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Back at the house I left really so I can walk over here and see you." Soda answered. "Aww thank you. Did you tell them about us?" Sadie asked. "No, I figured we should tell them together." Soda answered. "Sodapop listen, I think we should wait a week to tell them." Sadie said. "Why?" Soda asked. "It's just that I never dated anyone one from the gang before. You guys had always been like a brother to me, well besides you. I think we should wait a week to get used to us dating then tell them, so they don't freak out. Besides I don't think you want to listen to the speech Dally gave all my other boyfriends." Sadie said. "Fine, but I don't see why we can't tell them today, but I will do it for you. I also want to wait for that speech. Can we still go on our date tonight?" Soda asked."Aww you are taking me on a date?" Sadie asked back. "Yea, you are my girlfriend aren't you?" Soda said "of course I am, but the guys I dated never took me anywhere." Sadie said. "That's the difference between them and me. I'm going to ask Steve if I can barrow his truck too, so we don't have to walk." Sodapop said. "Thank you, Pepsi cola." Sadie said. Then kiss him one last time before they started walking to school.

On the to School Sodapop and Sadie goofed around with each other like they always did, so that no one from the gang could see that they were together. When they got there, they met up with Johnny, Steve, and Two-bit in the parking lot. "Hey Soda. Where did you run off to this morning?" Steve asked "No where. Just over to Sadie's. I told her yesterday that I would walk to School with her, incase any more Socs try anything again." Sodapop answered. Then he looked at Sadie and Smiled. Sadie smiled back. "Do you guys no something we don't?" Two-bit asked "Nope." Soda and Sadie said at the same time. Everything was silent as Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny were giving them a confused look. Sadie broke the silent as she said "Come on Johnny. We have math first." as she grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him inside the building. "Oh joy." Johnny said as he was being pulled by Sadie.

The rest of the day went bay pretty fast. For lunch they all went to the greaser's hang out for cokes and candy bars. Evie went to and the whole time she flirted with Steve. Soda asked Steve if he could use his truck and Steve said as long as he gets to meet the girl. Soda agreed, but told Steve he couldn't meet her that day. Soon Sadie and Evie were walking to Sadie's house. Evie was going to help Sadie get ready for the date, but she didn't know who Sadie was going with. "So who are you going with?" Evie asked as they were walking. "I would tell you but then I would have to kill you." Sadie said. "Come on Sadie, Please tell me." Evie said. "Fine but you can't tell anyone." Sadie said. "Okay." Evie agreed "I'm going with Sodapop" Sadie answered. "Really? Oh my God you guys make a really good couple. I' so happy for u." Evie said when they were walking to Sadie's house. Pretty soon they were at Sadie's house and Sadie was taking a shower as Evie was picking out her outfit. Sodapop was doing the same at his house. He got out of the shower and went to his room to get change. Then he walked back out into the living room.

"Hey Dad, can I barrow some money?" He asked. "Where are you going?" Mrs. Curtis asked. "He has a big date tonight." Steve and Two-bit said at the same time. "Who is she? Can I meet her?" Mrs. Curtis asked again. "Maybe I can bring her over after." Soda said. "Where's Darry?" He asked as he was getting the money from his Dad. "He's working. Poor kid, he is trying so hard to get money for college." His mom answered. "Have you ever thought about getting a job?" Mr. Curtis asked him. "Yea, I want to work at the Dx station with Steve. We are going to see if we can get a job next week, but for right now I got to go." Soda said walking out the door. He got into Steve's truck and went to pick up Sadie. When he got to her house she was already outside waiting for him. Sodapop got out of the truck, walked up to Sadie and kissed her passionately. "I've been waiting all day to do that." He said when they pulled apart. "Me too. So where are we going tonight?" Sadie asked as they were getting into the truck. "I thought we could go over the Dingo then go to the hill." Soda said. The hill was a small hill that over looked the whole Town of Tulsa. It was the place to go to make out and fool around. "Okay." Sadie said then they drove off.

When they got to the Dingo, they sat down and had some cokes. Then they started talking about school. "The only thing I'm passing is gym and mechanics. What about you?" Sodapop asked. "Right now I have all A's." Sadie answered. "WOW how do you do it? I mean you don't even like school. Maybe I should just drop out." Soda said. "I was thinking about dropping out too." Sadie said. "You can't. That would be the stupidest thing you ever done. You need to stay in school and go to college. Besides if you drop out then Johnny would have to too." Soda said. "It's not like I have the money to go to college anyway and have you seen a tough hood like me get good grades? The only reason the teachers are passing me is because they are scared of me." Sadie said. "I'm not going to let you drop out." Soda said. "Okay fine, No one is dropping out. At least not this year. Why hasn't Two-bit dropped out yet?" Sadie asked. "He goes to school just to make fun of the soc's pants." Soda answered. They both started laughing. "Good old Two-bit." Soda said. At that time Curly came in. He saw Sadie sitting there, so he walked right up too her.

"Hey can we talk?" Curly asked her. "There is nothing to talk about." Sadie said. "Well, I think there is." Curly said. "Fine let's talk about how you treated me like crap or we should talk about how you two timed me." Sadie said "Come on Sadie." Curly said. "Why don't you leave her alone Curly? She doesn't want you back and as you can see she is with me now. Why would she go back to someone that got her jumped by Soc?" Sodapop said. "How about we take this outside." Curly said to Sodapop. "Okay let's go." Soda said getting up from his set. "NO, Curly I will talk to you later, but I'm not going back to you. Sodapop we have to go." Sadie said getting up and pushing Soda to of the Dingo. After that they went to the hill and pretty soon they were in the back of the truck making out. "What the hell is this?"They heard a familiar voice say. Soda and Sadie pulled apart and saw Dally with a girl at the end of the truck. "So much for keeping it a secret." Sadie said. "Hey dal. Who's the girl?" Soda asked. "I'm Sylvia." The girl answered. "Never mind the girl. What the hell is going on with you two?" Dallas asked again. "Sodapop and I are dating. We were going to tell you but I didn't know how." Sadie answered. "You got over Curly fast." Dally said. "I could careless about Curly Shepard." Sadie said. "Dally can we go now?" Sylvia asked. "Yea. Soda just to let you know the last person who hurt Sadie got his butt kicked." Dally said. "Wait a second, the last person who hurt me was Curly. We just saw him and he looked okay to me." Sadie said. "I cracked a few of his ribs." Dally said. Then he and Sylvia walked away.

"What do you want to do now?" Sadie asked. "Let's just go back to my place." Soda answered. Then he and Sadie got back in the front of the truck and drove back to the Curtis's. When they got back they walked inside and saw the whole gang in the living room. Besides Steve and Evie who were in the bathroom and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis who had gone to bed. "Everyone I and Sodapop have something to tell you." Sadie said holding Soda's hand. "If this is about you guys dating, Evie already told us." Two-bit said. "What, EVIE." Sadie said as she walked into the bathroom, but then she saw that Evie had a fat lip. "What happen?" Sadie asked. "I'm sorry it just slipped out." Evie said. "Not that. What happened to your lip?" Sadie asked again. "She got jumped by the soc. Thank god I heard her scream or she would be died." Steve said as her was cleaning Evie's lip. "Are you okay?" Sadie asked. "Yea, I'm fine." Evie answered. Then Sadie walked back into the living room. "So is everyone okay about me and Sodapop dating?" She asked. "I'm okay with it." Johnny said. "Me too." Ponyboy said."I care. I told Soda I didn't want to know about his love life. It's weird to me." Darry said. "I think you can do better." Two-bit said. "Oh thank Two-bit." Sodapop said jokingly. "I was talking to you about Sadie." Two-bit said. Then Sadie went over to him and punched him in the gut. "I forgot how hard you punch." Two-bit said grabbing his stomach. "Two-bit you know better then to joke around with her like that. She's like Dally, if you joke you get hurt." Soda said as he pulled Sadie on too his lap. "I don't think Dally is going to like you too dating." Johnny said. "He already knows. He found us making out." Soda said. "What about you're parents?" Sadie asked. "They like the idea." Pony answered. "Okay so everyone is okay with this?" Sadie asked once more and every one yelled "YES." "Good. Now I'm happy." Sadie said with a smile.


End file.
